


A Grimm Cousins Tale Peter Pan 12th Edition

by LordOtto



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Blood and Violence, Complete, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, No beta we die like mne, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOtto/pseuds/LordOtto
Summary: This is a dark and gritty reimaging of Peter Pan told from Captain Hook POV.
Kudos: 1





	A Grimm Cousins Tale Peter Pan 12th Edition

**Author's Note:**

> This work is finished I might do other reimaging's if I feel like it. We'll see. The 12th edition part just refers to how many times it has been changed this is the 12th version of this story.

Once upon a time there was a captain, lost children and a being with unimaginable almost godlike powers. This is the tale of Peter Pan, where a captain determined to bring back the lost children faced off against this godlike being. 

The Kaiser motioned for the Captain to step forward, before addressing him. “I know that there is no one more qualified for this mission then you. The people are upset, and rightfully so. You are their hero Captain Hook, go forth and find this…” The Kaiser stopped for a minute while he attempted to find the right words. 

“This fiend that goes by the name of Peter Pan. He must be brought to justice. Now go, find these children and end Peter Pan’s reign of terror.” 

“Of course, Kaiser, it shall be done. His reign of terror will end, and the people will rejoice.” 

After giving the Kaiser a quick salute as a show of respect, Captain Hook left the Kaiser's Palace. After opening the Place’s main entrance, the guards quickly saluted Captain Hook. Afterall who wouldn’t show respect to a man that has gained so much notoriety. He stepped into his personal automobile; it was a sleek car. Top of the line in fact, it had a bright shiny black finish and bullet proof windows. It was a rather new machine that had yet to become widespread. But he rather enjoyed using it, even if the road were not always designed for it. Captain Hook’s driver started up the automobile and began heading towards Hamburg, on the way he remembered his past achievements and past glories. But those days were in the past, and the people were already losing their faith in him. Their hero, their savior, their Captain had sided against them on many issues. Even though he always had their best interests at heart they didn’t always see it that way. 

The streets zoomed by, all blending together as one, the people acted like ants always moving from one destination to another. The streets were packed, with carriages going to some of the better parts of the city. While pedestrians made mad dashes across the street, he sighed. People no longer really cared about a strong Germany. They no longer cared about the fate of their nation or the fate of their monarch. No instead they questioned why the military would need so much money, why they needed such high taxes. Instead of caring about the nation they cared about the individual. He supposed he needed to be cheered up a bit and rolled down the window, expecting to be greeted with cheers. Afterall wasn’t he still their Captain, their soldier. But instead the majority of passerby’s were hostile towards the Captain, the moment the car passed by they started mocking him. While some in the Kaiser’s court and the German Army might be surprised to hear this. It was no shock for the majority of people.

“Yet another one of those damn Kasier’s dogs, where are my children!?” A portly looking man said.

“It’s been months since they vanished, not a trace of them left behind. What is being done about it!?” A young woman shouted out. 

“I bet it was the British or the French those bastards have no honor!” A thin looking man complained. 

“Captain Hook does not care abo-” The older looking woman was interrupted before she could finish what she was going to say.

“How dare you question Hook, he’s a hero!” A young-looking lad shouted out.

“Yeah that’s right! Captain Hook and the army are doing everything. They possibly can….” A university student said. The conservation between all the civilians continued like this for time.

Captain Hook smiled as he stepped out of the automobile and made his way to his ship, The Pride of Bismarck. The moment you saw The Pride of Bismarck all of your expectations would be blown away. It was quite literally a floating fortress, there were two great turret batteries on the front and back of the ship. On the sides was a wall of smaller turrets, it was impenetrable. Captain Hook stepped onto the boarding ramp, he turned one last time. Looking at the city, his city. Smoke from the chimneys spiraled into the air. The port was chock full of 

the German Imperial Navy. Battleships, Destroyers and Cruisers dotted the harbor. He sighed, he supposed it would be a long while till he would see his home again. Waiting for Captain Hook was his three other officers, Commander Cecco of the Seebataillon. Lieutenant Mason Head of Engineering, and Major Ed Teynte head Quartermaster. All three of his officers gave him a salute, before preparing to inspect the crew. The crew of the Pride of the Bismark were the best of the best, the Seebataillon were a well-groomed fighting machine. A machine that Cecco insisted could size London all by themselves and give the Brits a good licking if a war ever happened.

Captain Hook and his three officers all wore a similar looking uniform with some minor differences. Captain Hook had gold embellishments on the brim on his military hat, with a golden eagle at the top part of the hat. There was a bright silver eagle on the right side of his chest, while on the left part of his chest was adorned with medals, proof of his past achievements. In the center part of his dark naval blue jacket, was a row of silver buttons. A bright yellow star could be seen on his right cuff, which contrasted with row after row of silver lining the top of the cuff. All of his officers wore similar garb, they prided themselves on their appearance.

The men in the Seebataillon numbered around 200, all 200 had gone on countless missions. The best of the best, Captain Hook stopped in front of his men, he briefly glanced over every single one of them and noticed that each uniform was in tip top shape. With not a hair out of place.

“Today is a good day. Today we will end a crisis that threatens our great nation. Our great Kaiser has given us vital intelligence, we have learned that the fiend that has been kidnapping our children goes by the name of Peter Pan. This Peter Pan resides in a small African Island called Neverland; we shall bring him to Justice! We will find his base and burn it to the ground! We will win! For we are Germany’s finest, we prevail! For we are heroes fighting for justice, and this Peter Pan is no match for our German lead! Now let’s end this bastards reign of terror!” Captain Hook paused for a moment, to help emphasis his statement. “I will be in my office charting our route and making some final preparations. If you have need of me, just knock on the door before entering.” Captain Hook dismissed them and headed towards his personal office quarters. He knew his day had just started; this was perhaps one of the most if not the most important mission that he would ever have, he wondered what horrors those poor kids were going though. He imagined they were going through their own personal hell. 

His office was cluttered with books, and navigation maps covering every inch on the room. Reports detailing the German colonization efforts in Africa were stacked I a neat pile, next to all the other reports that he would at some point be forced to read. He opened a cabinet and pulled the single wine bottle out of it and poured the wine into the clear crystal cup. Captain Hook leaned over the navigation chart; it could take 5 weeks to arrive at this Neverland. As far as he knew it was just one of the many islands off of German East Africa, but that was the thing he knew virtually nothing about Neverland. He wasn’t 100% certain where this pan figure resided, but….it was their best bet. He sipped the wine as he plotted the course. He was surprised when he heard a knock at his door, he honestly didn’t expect anyone to visit him. He cleared his throat and said, “You may enter,” Mr Smee entered Captain Hook’s office, he was fidgeting and clearly didn’t want to be here. Yet…here he was.

“Sir…you seem to have a somewhat unhealthy obsession with this mission. Ever sense you first learned that you might be assigned to it, you have…While what I am trying to say is while I understand what you and the Intelligence unit have been through, and that using some uncoventa-” Captain Hook cut Mr Smee off

“What me and the Intelligence unit did, we did for the good of Germany. What I am doing is for the good of Germany, those who wish to hide Peter Pan and stop us from rescuing those kids are criminals.”

“I realize that but...you have seemed to have become more and more violent and obsessed with this mission. I heard what you and those men did to get that intelligence out of that Wendy family, they were barely recognizable after you and those men were done with them, just make sure you don’t lose yourself.” 

“You have nothing to worry, I despise doing those sorts of things as much as the next guy. And I assure you I remember what kind of person I am, and as soon as we have Peter Pan, I will stop using those methods.”

“Thank you, that's all I ask.” As much as he hated admitting he was wrong, he had to admit Mr. Smee had a point. His face was pale and his hands were curled up into a fist, his knuckles turning pale. He hated what he had done, what he must do, yet…it was undeniable that because that had occurred, they now knew the info. But he still tried to forget those screams. The mother screaming out

“Save me, please…please, I don’t know where Wendy or this Peter Pan i-“ One of the interrogators fists connected with the mother’s jaw cutting off what she was about to say.

“If you want this to end then tell us where this Peter Pan resides, we know you help him kidnap children. Now give us the info and you can be on your merry way.” One of the interrogators said.

“Please I don-“The fist connected with her stomach.

He remembered that this went on for hours till the mother and husband cracked, but those eyes always looking at him as if to say. “Save me, please…please save me from this horror.” He hadn’t all he did was watch as they were turned into a bloody pulp.

The days soon turned into weeks, all the while the Pride of Bismarck ploughed on, eventually reaching their destination. Captain Hook smiled as he looked at the island that was off in the distance. Today would be a good day, a day that would make everything that he had done worth it. Today they would hunt down this Peter Pan. If he had any commonsense he would surrender and stand trial on German soil, if he fought well….they never said we had to bring him back alive. The closer the ship got the more his mood started to sour, the entire island was covered with a dense jungle with what appeared to be a small settlement. While it was technically part of the German East African colony, not a single German soldier or explore had ever bothered explore this island.

The natives probably didn’t realize how lucky they were to have avoided their attention. Though he supposed it didn’t matter sense they were here now, and they were harboring a criminal. If they have lived somewhere that had more resources, then this Peter Pan issue would never have happened. Captain Hook sighed and called for Commander Cecco, after only a few moments he arrived in the central command room.

“You called for me sir?” Cecco asked.

“Indeed,” Captain Hook replied.

“I will personally lead your battalion on a search, we will split your battalion in half. I will lead one half and we will make way for the native’s village. You will begin a grid search of the entire island. The sooner we find him the better.” 

“But how do we know that he is here for su-” Captain Hook stopped the question mid-sentence. 

“Trust me, the Intelligence unit has gotten reliable information. I personally assure you that we know for a fact that Peter Pan is located somewhere on this island.” Captain Hook said trying to assure Command Cecco. He knew that the information was solid, after all he had helped personally oversee that operation. Yet…he didn’t want to admit that he had done something that he despised.

“Even though I don’t trust those cold bastards, if your telling me that it’s true then I trust you.” Cecco slowly said. 

“Good, I want you and your men to be on the deck, be ready for departure in 15 minutes,” 

“Understood,”

Captain Hook stepped onto the dock and took a depth breadth. These men would fight for him, kill for him and if need be die for him. Die fighting for the Kaiser. But…it never made things easier, what if there was some unknown danger on the island? What if Peter Pan could take on all 60 soldiers? He shook his head, now was no time for doubts, now was the time for action.

“As you know we have traced the villain known as Peter Pan to this shithole of an island. We will split up into two teams one under the command of Cecco and I will personally lead the other one. I would prefer to take Peter Pan in alive but if that is not possible then so be it.

After a few minutes the landing craft reached the beach. It was crystal clear, the ocean was a bright blue color, with palm trees close to the sand. It was clear that what they had assumed to be a regular forest was in fact a thick jungle. The heat was oppressive with the thick military clothing sticking to his skin. It had only been an hour and he was already sweating like a pig; he took a moment to wipe off the sweat off of his forehead. Northern Germany at this time of the year was pleasant even with all of the snow. Especially when you compared it to this god-awful heat. He sighed the searching was always the worst part of every mission. But it was a necessary part of every mission. After taking a few steps he paused, taking a closer look at the ground he realized that they had just stumbled across a dirt path. He was delighted with this news, soon they would reach the village. Find Peter Pan and be able to lay this entire fair to rest.

After a hour or so of marching he finally was able to get a closer view of the village. It was a disorganized mess, with huts spread out all over the place. There seemed to be about 50 or so huts with a larger hut in the center of the village. Before the natives would notice him and his men, he silently ordered them to spread out before he would address these backwood savages. Five of his men would advance into the village with hi while the rest would hide in the forest around the village. Captain Hook took a deep breath and entered the village

The natives almost immediately noticed his presence. They started to give worried glances in his general direction wondering why these foreigners were in their home. Afterall who wouldn’t be worried when armed strange men entered their homeland. He sighed sometimes people have to commit evil for the greater good.

“As a member of the German Imperial Navy, I am ordering you to turn over the criminal known as Peter Pan. If you assist me in this endeavor you will not be harmed. If you attempt to aid him, then may God judge you mercifully.” The native’s hostility was plain to see, and they made no attempt to hide it. Yet none of them attempted to do anything to stop then. He started to simile and relax hoping that in the end he wouldn’t have kill these people. Yet…no one came forward to give him any information, nor did they address him and do anything for that matter.

His eyes narrowed growing somewhat frustrated at these morons. He was giving them a chance to survive. Yet they were not taking it, they were attempting to protect a criminal. Just like those fools that Intelligence made short work of. He sighed he supposed it was time for a show of force. He pulled out his pistol and fired into the air singling the rest of his men to come out of hiding. Now any attempt for them to flee would fail. He saw a little girl clinging to a younger woman.

“Ready! Ai-“

“Wait!” A elderaly old man shouted.

“I’m the chief of this village, I urge you please don’t kill us. Captain Hook smiled clearly happy at the outcome.

Out of nowhere a young native girl pulled out a small knife and rushed towards Captain Hook. The young girl appeared to be in her teens, her skin had a tannish tint. Her eyes were a bright Emerald green, burning with an unspeakable desire to inflict pain upon Captain Hook. His men were too slow, the father started to move to stop her, but the girl must have had some inhuman speed. 15 feet, 12 feet, 8 feet, 6 feet. How was she this fast, Captain Hook began to panic. And in a moment of luck or divine guidance he aimed his pistol and fired. 

A loud BAM rings out. The bullet whizzed past the girl’s head, instead finding its victim in the crowd of natives. A little boy no more than 5 years old collapsed like a doll. A pool of blood forming around his head, his mother crying out tears running down her cheeks. The girl doesn’t bother looking at who was hit and continued her mad dash towards the Captain. He saw the anger in her eyes the desire for blood. And at least for a brief moment he wondered if he should let himself be run down by this girl. He wondered if the world would be better off without a man called Captain Hook. He soon cleared these thoughts from his head dropped his pistol and drew his sword, it was an elegant thing meant more for quick duels that actual brutal bloody fights. If his fate was death he would at least give the girl the honor of fighting against a German Captain who still knew how to use a sword. A pistol was a coward's weapon and besides she had already dogged a bullet, there was no gartain any bullets would hit her.

“So be it.” Captain Hook smirked, it had been ages since he had been in a real fight. A fight that would get the blood moving. If he had to die it was better to die using the skill of the blade a skill that he had long since perfected. A skill that was a dying tradition.

In only a couple seconds she was upon him fighting like a mad viper. She didn’t bother to defend only attack. Captain Hook’s sword meet her dagger. To the right and to the left, the sword clashed dagger. As soon as he would block her latest attack she would make another mad attack trying to stab one of his vitals. At which point her attack was blocked. How long has it been since he was able to truly fight? More than 8 years at the very least possibly more. It didn’t really matter.”

“I suppose it is time to end this little dance of ours.” Captain Hook lunged towards the left side of her stomach only to change the direction at the last moment. The sword went clean through shoulder.

“Impressive, if you had been just a bit slower you would be dead right now. But it’s not like you speed will save you.” In a last-ditch effort to save herself she had quickly leaned towards the left and while it had saved her it also caused her to be unbalanced and not prepared to block any of his attacks. He let go of the sword and in the blink of the eye kicked the girl’s side, the girl groaned trying to get up only to be kicked again and again. 

“Please! She doesn’t know what she was doing it wasn’t her fault. Peter Pan has brainwashed him! She doesn’t know what he is like, I promise I will tell you where he is. His hideout in the center of the island located directly below a hollowed-out tree next to the river.” The Chieftain’s panic and anxiety were clear, Captain Hook smiled and sheathed his sword.

“See, now was that so ha- “Captain Hook stopped mid-sentence when he heard a voice coming from above them.

“You shouldn’t have said that!” A young-looking boy, floating in the air shouted. Captain Hook paused for a few seconds stunned. Sure, he had heard the rumors of Peter Pan being able to fly but hearing about it and seeing it were two very different things. Shouts and screams began to erupt from the perimeter of the village. Loud bang’s and screams filled the air, he quickly realized that Pan and what he assumed were his followers were attacking his men.

Peter Pan landed on the ground smirking clearly not distributed about what had just happened.

“I see someone had finally come to my paradise ... someone who isn’t welcome here?” Peter Pan drew his sword and rushed at Captain Hook and his men. One stroke, two stokes, three strokes four and bang. Four of Captain Hook’s men lay dead, their blood covered the ground. One of the soldiers attempted to shoot Pan but missed. Instead the bullet hit one of the huts, Peter Pan flew up into the sky, after ten or so seconds he landed behind the Native’s Chieftain. 

“You always got on my nerves, always trying to stop Tiger Lily from seeing me. Always trying to lecture me, always disapproving of my little journeys to faraway lands. Peter Pan twirled his sword before thrusting it into the Chieftain’s chest, the Chieftain’s eyes were filled with pain and sadness. All the while Peter Pan was smiling like a mad man. Peter Pan pulled the sword out of the Chieftain’s Chest and pushed the now limb corpse onto the ground. Blood was everywhere and the smell of death lingered in the air.

“Come Lily we have things to do and places to be.” Lily rushed towards Peter Pan, he hugged her as they jumped up into the air and flew into the forest. Some of the huts were in flames due to stray bullet or perhaps sabotage. Dead bodies littered the streets, some were natives some were members of the Seebattlion unlucky enough to have been killed by Peter Pan or is unknown supporters. After Peter Pan had left there was only a deathly silence ,  barely a sound. You could only hear the crackles of the flames consuming straw and wood and the groans of those who had yet to pass on to a better life. Captain Hook walked over the Chieftain’s body; his clothes were saturated with blood. Yet he still clung to life, coughing up blood as his eyes began to tear up/

“Peter Pan will be brought to justice I swear to you he will not escape.”

“I’ll (cough) hold you to that….” The Chieftain’s body went limp. 

Captain Hook turned to his men and ordered them to return to the Bismark, he needed to regroup with Cecco. The journey back to the ship was quiet, no one wanted to speak about what had just occurred. After an hour or so they finally reached the Bismark were Cecco was waiting to debrief Captain Hook.

“I have some interesting findings to report, while we have yet to locate Peter Pan’s hideout. We have found bodies of dead children scattered throughout the jungle. Their ages vary but the majority of them appear to have just entered their teens. Their wounds are constant they were all killed by a sword, their deaths were no quick and seemed to have always been left in the jungle to bleed to death. All of the children appear to be missing German children though it is possible that they were from countries close to Germany. We have also spotted very small fast-moving objects in the jungle. These objects glow a bright yellow when passing by us, we have no idea what they are.”

“Well Cecco luckily we have figured out where Peter Pan’s hideout is. Tomorrow morning, we will move out and attack his hideout in full force. He is extremely dangerous and has already managed to kill 4 of our men at the village. He is a mass murder and must be stopped. But we also must rescue any of the surviving children.”

They slowly, and carefully crept through the thick jungle. Passing by the dead children, some were female others were male. But all were dead some seemed to have been killed months ago and some years ago. Some were killed with a knife in their heart or being stabbed in the back or their throats being slashed. Captain Hook could barely control his anger, what kind of fiend was Peter Pan? Who would be so willing to kill children when they had done nothing wrong? He acted like he didn’t care that it was all a game to him. Those kinds of people should never have that kind of power. And he would stop this reign of terror sooner rather than latter.

Finally he had found his destination exactly as the Chieftain had described. Perhaps it was luck, or fate. But Peter Pan was no in the Hideout when they raided it. They busted open the doors, and in a matter of seconds the fight was over. The “Lost Boys” as they called themselves were disarmed. Their guns and other weapons were seized, and their hands tied behind their backs. A few of the children were crying and pleading for Pan to save them. It was clear they had been brainwashed by Peter Pan.

Dammit! Where the hell is Peter Pan!” Captain Hook shouted. 

“Sir, our main objective of finding the children is a success we should bring them aboard the ship. And if we’re lucky Peter Pan will show himself. At which point we will be fighting on our terms not his.” Cecco said.

“You bring up a valid point Cecco, okay… let’s move out. With any luck Pan will attempt to take them back. If he is that dumb, then we’ll be ready for him. Unknown to them a small ball of light had been hiding behind a book. Even though the boys shouted at them, tried to bite at them and flee. They were no match for the highly disciplined Seebataillon 

Captain Hook and his crew pretended to make preparations for their journey. But in reality, they were preparing for Peter Pan, the turrets were checked and tested. The Seebataillon checked their guns and waited and waited and waited. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Pan arrived hovering over the ship. 

“If you really wanted to fight me all you needed to do was ask.” Peter Pan said, all the while he was grinning. 

He pulled out his sword and started flying towards the deck. He is was too close for the turrets to open fire. Instead rifles began to open fire, BANG, BANG, BANG. Bullets whizzed by Peter Pan just like mad hornets. While none of the bullets hit him, he was forced to take evasive maneuvers in order to avoid them. As a result, he was forced to land on the deck in order to attack them. 

“A left and a right and down a German goes. What do they do? What will they do and a right and a left and another falls to my trusted blade.” Three members of the SeeBattlion were cut down in a matter of moments. His sword danced right and left, up and down all the while the pale moonlight reflected off of the now crimson blade. Making appear like a sword that a Demon might use.

“You are an arrogant son of a bitch. How about you face somehow who has some skills in the blade.” The moment the words left Captain Hook’s mouth Peter Pan smirked and fly up high in the sky only to land right next to the Captain

A hero of a Captain vs a Demon wearing a human face once sword crimson from blood and the enough a bright shade of silver. Back and forth, left and right, neither could land a decisive blow. No matter what they did their attack was blocked and parried. When Captain Hook would twist his blade and lunging towards Pan’s heart only to change its direction at the last moment. Yet it was still parried, when Pan would attempt to lunge at the Captain, he was forced to quickly retreat unable to press the attack. The exchange went back and forth, while it seemed like an entity it had probably only been a minute or two. Peter Pan had small cuts on his arms and legs while Captain Hook had similar injuries. In a bid to gain the advantage Peter Pan flew up into the air hoping to attack from the air. Captain Hook pulled out his pistol that he had been hiding in his military jacket.

Captain Hook fired at Peter Pan, unlike all of the other bullets this one somehow hit Peter Pan. He cried out in a fit of pain and fell to the deck. Peter Pan clutched his kneecap which had been completely shattered from the bullet. Captain Hook a hero, a captain walked over to this monster, he narrowed his eyes and emptied the entire round that was in the pistol. Peter Pan was no more. There were no final words, no pleasantries. On that day on that hour Peter Pan a godlike being had been vanquished and the forces of good had prevailed. Thus, this tale ends, and while there are more tales of Captain Hook and his adventures those are for another place at another time.


End file.
